Behind The Stage
by GGSA
Summary: Hailey é uma simples garota mas isso muda quando ela decide participar do X-Factor. Será que uma simples garota da Florida conseguirá vencer essa competição! Ainda mais quando ela conhece o grupo Emblem3! Uma fanfic de amizade, amor, comedia, e claro, muita música! Bem-vindos ao 'Behind the Stage! O que você não viu da segunda temporada do X-Factor do USA.


Olá para todos! Essa é minha primeira fanfic de Emblem3 entáo por favor manerem no julgamento! Espero que gostem!

* * *

__Meu nome é Hailey MacMillian, tenho 18 anos, sou assaltante profissional... Oh no... Não era pra eu dizer isso! Dá pra editar?_-a cara da menina era de desesperada. Chegava a ser cômico. Logo depois eu deu um sorriso amarelo e isso deixou tudo mais engraçado.

A garota aparece novamente indo em direção ao palco. Estava no centro dele quando lhe cumprimentaram.

__Oi._-disse Demi Lovato.

__Oi!_-cumpriemntou de volta a ruiva.

__Qual seu nome?_

__Hailey MacMillian._

__Quantos anos você tem e o que faz da vida, Hailey?_

__Tenho 18 anos e acabei o colegial agora mas sou instrutora de skate desde dos 15._

__E quem veio com você hoje?-_voltou a perguntar Lovato.

__Humm... Veio meu irmão e meu ex._

__Sério?! Seu ex-namorado está atrás do palco te apoiando?!_

__É! Eu meio que eu penso: "Antes dele ser meu namorado ele é meu amigo. Não vou perder uma amizade só porque nós não conseguimos continuar o relacionamento."_-dei de ombros e pela reação da platéia isso não era meio comum. Mas esse era meu modo de pensar.

__Mas não fica meio com um clima estranho entre vocês? _

__Só nas primeiras semanas, mas depois volta a ser o ar idiota de sempre!_-varias pessoas riram comigo nessa parte.

A imagem voltou para a entrevista que eu havia feito.

__Bem, meus amigos na maioria são bem... Bem... Eles são meio doidos, retardados, palhaços, idiotas e eu amo eles! Me apóiam nas coisas mais loucas e sem sentido. Fazer o que? Tenho um irmão de vinte anos. Ele é mais pé no chão. Ainda bem porque se não fosse provavelmente minha família viraria uma loucura! Ou mais ainda! Não sou uma garotinha fofinha ou a donzela que precisa ser salva. Meio que não tenho paciência pra esperar alguém me salvar. Sabe a Fiona? Então, sou meio ela sabe... Até meu cabelo parece com o dela!_

Surgiu então várias imagens um tanto comicas:

A primeira foi quando ela peguei uma garrafa d'água, despejou um pouco na mão e jogou pro ar brincando ser chuva.

Teve uma hora que apareceu os três amigos brincando de guerra de dedões. Outra que McMillian estava deitada no chão. Outra que do nada faloui: "Como será ser eu peixe?". Super aleatório.

Outra que Hailey disse: "Nossa! Que bunda linda!". Estava falando da bunda de um cara que realmente era linda. O que podia fazer se era tarada por bundas?

__Hey, Hailey! Qual é? Está com medo?-_perguntou a Matt.

__Será porque em mais ou menos 20 minutos eu estarei em frente à 4 jurados do x-factor e isso pode, sei lá, mudar minha vida completamente_?!-respondou em uma pergunta ironicamente.

__Deixa sua irmã em paz, Matt_.-repreendeu Stefan.

Por fim apareceu ela indo entrar.

__Pronta?-me perguntou ela._

__Em partes..._

__Boa sorte, mana!_

__Valeu!_

__Arrasa, Hai_!-gritou Stef e McMillian cai na gargalhada.

Hailey viu uma outra garota sendo julgada ficou com uma cara que parecia que havia visto um fantasma.

A imagem voltou ao ponto em que havia parado:

__Então, que musica você vai cantar para nós hoje_?-perguntou LA.

__Eu planejei cantar 'Miss nothing', do The Pretty Reckless, mas depois de pensar melhor decidi cantar Goin' Down deles também. _

__Ok. Eu nunca ouvi então vai ser interessante. Boa sorte.-_acabou de dizer e comecei a cantar.

Passou os jurados a julgando e acabou que eles gravaram o que eles falaram depois:

__Ela foi muito bem!-_disse Demi.

__Sim..._-disse Simon e os outros concordaram com a cabeça.

Por fim apareceu sua saída do palco e quando nós fomos embora. Isso inclui a dança ridícula.

* * *

Não ficou muito bom o Prólogo mais a História é bem divertida! Estou escrevendo ela há muito tempo mas niunca tive coragem, nem tempo, para postar! Espero que gostem!

Deixem comentários!

XOXO,

GGSA


End file.
